Exordium
by Anioh-chan
Summary: In the beginning there was nothing...


Anioh: Based during the Kouma-sensou time, Lots of research (several days worth) and my own personal twist to the history of the slayers world.

* * *

-Exordium- 

In the beginning there was nothing. No, thats not right. There had to have been something for there to be nothing. So lets say that in the beginning there was a light that filled everything and everywhere, unending and complete. And thus there was something. But nothing can stay the same forever, for all good things must come to an end someday. So in order to fulfill this rule of everything ending, let's say that one day (metaphorically speaking since there really isn't a sense of time yet) a pure note of sound echoed across the light. Low and soft, Yet just at it had started it ended. Soon more sound punctured the light, growing louder and fiercer in force. Following the noise came sounds of somthing shattering. Thin hair-like cracks appeared in the light, spreading and growing as more sound filtered through the light. To weak to support itself anymore the light broke and dimmed caving in to its center. Black mist swelled from the cracks, crackling with silence and power, it twisted through the light, destroying and absorbing. Changing it into darkness. Thus there was Nothing.

Alright, NOW in the beginning (which isn't quite the beginning but thats alright) there was nothing. And into this nothing there grew a creature - Chaos. Chaos in all of it's golden disorder and confusion, was nutured and encouraged in this silent darkness. Therefore with this new deity, a new rule was created - With Chaos there is a 9% chance of something, anything happening. However whatever happens might or might not help, it will just simply change some of the playing cards. the other 81%? Well, thats a secret. It just so happens that Chaos used this rule to create another - Order. A small timid animal that demanded much attention. An animal that was cared for by the darkness and chaos. Order, however, cannot exist in random darkness and golden light, its needs somthing stable in its life to grow with. Being that Chaos cared and loved order, Chaos crafted a world for order to play and live on. Order was overjoyed. With glee only a child could muster it latched onto the new world and started creating and adding things. Changing places there, getting rid of mountians here, adding oceans in the east, and shifting snowy forests in the north. Chaos watched from shadows and the background as Order played with its new world. Once Order had changed the world to its liking, it stepped back and dragged Chaos forward to look at the world close up. Beaming with pride Chaos patted Order on the head and told him that he did a wonderful job. Order puffed his child's chest under the praise. Chaos grinned and stepped back into the swirling shadows to watch the world, and Order, grow.

When Chaos stepped back, Order realized that his small world lacked something. But what? His world had everything; tree's, water, light, shadows, dirt, snow - light... shadow... that was it, his world lacked life. Thus Order created two creatures, Extremes in themselves. One was created out of the light, crafted carefully and slowly, mixing in only the things that things of light should have - love, power, caring, honor and many others. The other he created was based on the darker side of things, shadows. Things like pride, contempt, twisted logic, little respect for others and hate were swirled together. Grinning Order named them. The light - Ruby Eye Shabranigdu, and the shadow - Flare Dragon Ceiphied. Happily Order sent the two out into his world to play and create others. Unknown to Order, Chaos had added her own little touch to the two being's. Even though the light was pure and perfect, it wouldnt be able to live without shadows and darkness, in a way completing the creature with what it lacked. Whereas the Shadows, would dispise its very nature (it was of course created to) and live in the daylight, thinking itself better then the otherone that clung to shadows and night. With a smirk Chaos once more retreated into the shadow's to watch Order and his new playthings.

Order was over joyed when his two 'children' created hierarchies of their own. The ruby-eyed one created five other's and they in turn created two more to call their own general's and priest's. All answered to Ruby-eyed, and all had complete and disiplined Order. (heh) Ceiphied Created the Earth Dragon Lord, Water Dragon Lord, Fire Dragon Lord, and Sky Dragon Lord. Powerful and could very well be god's themselfs. However they all answered to Ceiphied, and all where sent to corners of the earth to create clan's of lesser dragons, to watch over and protect their self-proclaimed territory. Order frowned slightly as he watched his world grow. What to call ruby-eye's children? Ceiphied called his children 'dragons', but ruby-eye had named each of his children separately, giving each of them love and individual attention. Yet what to call the whole group? sighing Order decided a name could wait till later. Meanwhile, he'd just sit here and watch the two species grow and change. Yes, things were going well.

Chaos watched the world grow with interest. Order it seemed, was doing well. Yet Chaos couldnt help but feel that there was something missing. Something...frowning Chaos inspected the world. What was wrong? It was perfect, there was balance and unity complete and whole. Ah that was it, the world was complete. It wouldnt grow anymore. If it did the peace wouldnt last for very long, it would tear itself apart trying to maintain balance. Chaos wasnt sure what to do, she never did. She simply let her powers do what they will. Quietly emerging from the shadow's, Chaos approched her child of Order. Silently she watched Order become frustrated with his world. It wasnt growing, in fact war had broken out. It was during this war that Ruby-eye's children gained the name mazoku, but I disgress. Softly, so as not to upset Order, Chaos asked if she could add her own personal touch to the world, to help it grow. Order, miffed that Chaos thought he couldnt do something on his own, and upset that she might ruin what he started Order denied her. But after much pleading on Chaos's part he finally agreed on the condtion that she could only change -one- thing. Nodding in understanding Chaos waved her small hand and let her powers do as they would. Thus a third species was created, one born of a chaotic nature. One so unpredictable, that the war ended. Not out of one side winning, but out of surprise. Chaos smiled at her small children, her humans.

Order was awed, dispite his initial misgivings, humans where actually helping his world move forward. Grinning at Chaos, Order gave a victory sign. Chaos understanding that this was her only thanks bowed and moved back into the shadows. Order went back to watching his world. Pleased that things where moving again Order started inspecting things, smaller things but important none the less. Pondering Order wondered what might help out his small world. Say...only three creatures in his world?... If another one had moved it forward so fast then what would happen if Order added more creatures? Things like elves, fae, animals, Mer-people and others of Order where all to be added. Humans alone would maintain their wild card effect. Because humans alone had been created by pure Chaos. Which was fine with Order. His world had once again started moving forward, and it was filled with things to keep him entertained and growing forever.

All the while Chaos, and the darkness around her, watched Order and his world grow and change. Do you remember that rule in the beginning? The one that says sooner or later somethings going to change? Well said rule is going to be applied again to Order and his new world. Humans in their chaos crossed with Order's creatures. Resulting in things like orcs and shape-shifters. Chaos smiled. Order pouted. And the world continued on.

In its studies of the different creatures Order decided to add one last thing. Pulling animals and various things from around the world that caught his eye (avoiding things with Chaos in them, like humans) Order went about creating a new type of person and creature, a mix of order and curiosity. Things with tails and claws emerged and breathed. Fish people and wolf-men formed packs and wandered the world. Order however, frowned. True his newest things were creatures of order and hierarchies. But, there was... something different about them. Like humans, they all looked different. Chaotic. Unlike his perfect elves, who all looked the same. Chaos watched Orders new toys with interest. Although she had not done anything to them directly, it seemed as if some of her powers might have strayed and touched the creatures. Well no matter, the more Chaos the better.

Order grew with the world, and the world grew with Order. Still, the world was young and the lives living on it spent most of their time learning and playing with their new powers. True Order was happy with his new world, but learning from his toys, he became darker, less forgiving, and soon stopped laughing. He forced his rule upon the world, the land grew tense and sadly Order ignored all sign's of danger. Order punished all who stepped out of line, mostly humans. Choas frowned. This wasnt supposed to happen. Order was supposed to be happy and loving, not cruel and dark. what to do...? Suddenly the golden darkness smiled. They'd do what she always did. Let Chaos's powers do as it would. Order was far to wrapped up in his world to notice as shadows and golden swirled around his silver robes. It wasnt until Chaos herself wrapped her arms around Order and whispered that as his mother she would always love him. Order was, to put mildly, startled. What was she ranting about now? Ah well whatever. Wait... where was his silver robes? what...the hell?!? Chaos sighed as she watched Order's form start to fade. Order looked up at Chaos with large eyes, right before he completely faded.

Chaos shook her head and a golden throne appeared. Sitting down, she watched the tense world. It was sparked and ready for a fight, like a coiled snake. Idly Chaos wondered what Order would be born as in the world. Well either way, he would learn about the world and maybe, just maybe, gain a little respect for the lives down there. Or not. Chaos really didnt mind either way, just as long as he learned how to smile again and came home happy. . .

* * *

Authors notes - 

Anioh: ....my minnnnddddd.... it burnnnnnsssss

Xelloss: prods with staff

Anioh: ......... damn the not working smiley faces...

ANYWAYS! If you got down this far then you've already read the thing... now all you have to do is hit the 'review' button.


End file.
